


【Unlight|王佐】Animals

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: -生锈爆胎独轮车的备份-第一次用AO3，测试一下





	【Unlight|王佐】Animals

所有的照明都熄灭的那一瞬间，洋馆里一阵惊呼响了起来，坐着的人还能原地不动，可正在工作或者娱乐的人都开始小声抱怨起来。  
“这种地方还能有停电的时候啊……”  
“工程师们能去看看是什么问题吗？”  
“我们不是电工谢谢。待会儿我会去看的。”  
本来还在陪着圣女之子阅读植物图鉴的威廉也被突然袭来的黑暗吓了一跳，但他很快反应过来试图安抚已经没再说话的圣女之子——在他印象当中，她感到害怕的时候都是这样的表现。眼睛虽然渐渐适应了黑暗，但原本星幽界的环境就十分黯淡，即使这样他也只能模模糊糊地辨认出一丁点儿的剪影而已。于是他极力倾听黑暗里的每一个声音，试图确认这次的停电只是技术性问题，而不是敌袭。  
“尤莉卡，拿你的蜡烛来，吾看不清纸张，没法写教义了。”  
“里斯快点弄点火，本大爷还在帮出叶找猫啊！”  
“泰瑞尔真的跑了？我还想借他的电磁球找我的眼镜……”  
声音混杂的大厅里所有人都在打算如何获得暂时性的照明，但威廉却没有察觉到某个人的声息存在。明明刚才还在对面沙发上打瞌睡来着？他把圣女之子拜托给身边的艾依查库后靠近那张沙发，却发现原本坐在那里的人确实已经离开了。  
这种情况下一声不响地走掉，殿下到底在想什么……  
虽说暂时并没有敌袭的迹象，但军人还是警惕起来，万一殿下独自一人对上了袭击过来的敌人，而且对方还可能会是多数的话……想到这里的威廉迅速行动起来，在黑暗中辨别着可以通行的路径，总算是走出了闹哄哄的大厅。  
先确认殿下是不是自己回房了吧。  
潜意识里作为部下的使命感占了上风，他将手扶在随身携带的小匕首上——时刻保持作战状态准没错的——凭借记忆中的方位指向他找到了楼梯口，顺着墙边小心翼翼上了楼。他在走廊慢慢朝着古鲁瓦尔多房门的方向走去，所有的注意力都集中在听觉上，以弥补无法用视觉探知现状的缺陷。

 

也许过于谨慎也不是太好。  
威廉察觉到身后的人时，没等他完全拔出自己的匕首，对方已经一声不吭扑了上来紧紧抱住他，他实在是太能隐藏自己的气息，加上这种扑食般的行动，让威廉不禁想起了那藏在暗处、等待时机捕获猎物的大型猫科动物。  
“你在做什么，库鲁托？”  
“这个问题也许应该由我来提起，殿下，”威廉哭笑不得，“你这样的行动我不太理解。”  
“刚要关门我就听到有脚步声，所以怀疑是不是有人想趁机偷袭。刚刚认出是你了所以没有拔剑。”  
“不说这个……这种黑灯瞎火的情况下，我个人认为还是不要随意行动比较好……”  
“你不是也自己跟过来了吗？”  
威廉在黑暗中叹了口气，就这个逻辑来看确实自己也是擅自行动的人，如果继续说下去，似乎就变得像是在指责对方犯了错，而自己同样的错误就可以忽略不计一样。  
“我不确定会不会有敌袭。”  
“是吗？有危机感是好事，库鲁托。”  
古鲁瓦尔多调整了一下，让从背后拥抱的姿势变得更舒服一些。  
“不过我不认为现在会有这样的情况出现。到处都太安静，那些怪物是没有隐藏动静的自觉的。”  
温热的气息一点一点铺满在威廉的颈部右侧，虽然和古鲁瓦尔多过度亲密的接触早就有过，但他还没能到完全适应的地步，于是威廉忍不住用他那稍稍还能活动的手肘往身后的人顶了顶：“那、那么殿下回房的话，想必是要休息了，那么我也应该不打扰——嘶！”  
他的耳垂被湿润而灼热的触感包围，细微的吮吸声刺激着他的神经，威廉顿时头皮有些发麻，而罪魁祸首正得寸进尺地收紧双臂，怀里的人如果不用力挣扎，大概是没法再给他们留出间隙来了。  
威廉也确实用力挣扎了出来。  
他使劲扭动身躯让自己和古鲁瓦尔多面对面，虽然依旧是看不清他的脸，但他能想象出此刻的古鲁瓦尔多是什么样的表情。  
“我有个请求。”  
“嗯？”  
“……至少不要在走廊——”  
“铮——”原本被拔出一半的匕首随着古鲁瓦尔多的动作掉了下来，金属与地板猛烈撞击的声音在空荡荡的走廊里回响。威廉被拉扯到房内，古鲁瓦尔多把他压在门上时发出一声巨响，楼下不知道是谁骂了句“小声点”，两个人都暂时停了下来。  
“鲁莽。”古鲁瓦尔多自嘲道。  
亲吻一如既往地激烈而让人喘不过气，威廉觉得每次这样的过程都像是在争夺掌控权，虽然几乎都是最后在自己推开的动作中结束。可能是因为他们现在所处的空间比过往都要更加私密，古鲁瓦尔多的动作渐渐放肆起来，他的手绕到威廉的后背用力上下抚摸，将自己整个躯体都压在威廉身上，开始挺起腰部摩擦着，与之配合的是他在威廉口腔里的舌头做着的某种具有暗示性的动作。  
猫科猛兽要进食了。  
警报声再次在威廉大脑里拉响。

 

威廉的思绪莫名飘到了那晚的树林空地上。  
“呼……”  
当时他终于让自己清醒过来，吃力地推开古鲁瓦尔多，大口喘气。对面看起来有点被扫兴的意思，抓住威廉的手臂想要再次靠近。  
“殿下……！”突然拔高音量让威廉咳嗽了一下，缓过气后他重新开口，“殿下，你还有伤，而且这里也不是适合长时间逗留的地方，所以……”  
“……你说的很对。”  
红色的眼睛盯紧了威廉腰侧的血迹，那伤口开始愈合，不算有大碍；但自己的还在流血，而威廉看上去似乎有可能会选择敲晕不配合的自己，然后强行扛回去进行包扎。自然入睡和被打晕，古鲁瓦尔多当然选择前者。  
威廉心里的动摇他自然是不清楚的。如果这样的触碰再继续下去，接下来会发生什么，威廉很明白，却也不敢想。那天在厨房里也一样——应该庆幸一次是两人都有伤，一次是地点太过尴尬，让他避免了事情继续的发展。  
但现在实在是没有任何借口可以逃避了。古鲁瓦尔多的动作到底是故意的还是下意识的，威廉不想去猜测，但其中性的意味已经是非常明显了。会失控吗？继续下去是对的吗？他没有让事态中止会是一种冒犯吗？问题让他的大脑快速运转，可古鲁瓦尔多突然停下了动作，手掌停在了他的裤头，嘴唇已经贴在了他的耳畔，这些都让威廉重新把思绪拉回到目前的状况当中，可是好像有点太晚了。  
“我要继续了。”  
古鲁瓦尔多总是会在某个节点刹住车，询问他的意见，如果得到的是否定的回答，他一定能控制住自己继续下去的欲望，按威廉的回答去做。  
如果让满怀期待的对方总因为自己的退缩而忍下去的话，似乎有点不知好歹，对自己也太不诚实了。  
“……没有异议。”

 

楼下的喧闹被威廉身后的房门隔绝在外，房内只剩下布料摩擦的窸窣声和他们急促的呼吸声。大腿根处突然感受到一阵凉意，威廉才意识到古鲁瓦尔多是动真格的了，更糟糕的是，他发现经过之前的一番刺激，他的下身竟然起了反应。威廉能感觉到自己已经有些硬的性器沾湿了包裹在外层的内裤，而古鲁瓦尔多的手掌覆了上来，力度适中地按揉着，试图更进一步激起威廉的兴致。  
“唔……”  
“感觉不好？”  
“……不太好，”威廉吃力地让自己尽可能不去看古鲁瓦尔多的脸，“说不来是为什么……”  
古鲁瓦尔多的动作顿了一下，然后伸出了食指勾住了威廉的内裤边缘，缓缓将其拉了下来，握住里头的性器开始上下撸动。  
“平时会自己这么做吗，库鲁托？”  
“呃？！”威廉不知道自己此刻对古鲁瓦尔多的动作和话语中的哪一个感到更加震惊一些，思考了两秒才回答：“我、那个……作为一名健康的成年男性，这种事情我当然是……有做过的，但是不多……”  
“当条件允许的情况下，偶尔顺从自己的欲望去做也不是坏事。”古鲁瓦尔多轻笑了一阵后靠得更近，让他们的性器贴在一起，继续着手上的动作，听到威廉发出更重的喘息时他露出了满足的表情。  
“啊……”  
大脑越来越难以思考，威廉不知道自己到底能做些什么，双手尴尬地悬在古鲁瓦尔多身侧，最后还是一手环在古鲁瓦尔多的肩头，另一只手搭在他的后脑勺，让他的头靠在了自己的颈窝里。古鲁瓦尔多深吸了一口气，抬起头轻吻威廉的下巴：“自己解开吧，我的手不太方便。”  
“哈啊……什么？”  
古鲁瓦尔多咬了咬威廉的衣领。“这里，自己解开它。”  
花了点时间理解了这句话的意思以后，威廉才将手从他的肩头移开，但身体因为愈发兴奋而颤抖着，戴着手套的手根本没办法好好解开衣服上的纽扣。靠着他的人明显有点不耐烦，手上的动作加重了力度，速度也慢了下来，威廉焦急地摘下手套，近乎撕扯地解开了外衣从颈部到胸口的部分，古鲁瓦尔多像是饿坏了一般直接咬住了终于裸露出来的颈侧。  
“嘶——”  
虽说是咬，但他并没有使劲咬下去。嘴唇与颈部皮肤的挤压让威廉能感觉到自己的颈部动脉在剧烈跳动，同时也惹得他想要咳出来，但他尽可能压抑着这份冲动，好让自己的下巴不会磕到近在咫尺的某人的头顶。古鲁瓦尔多的唇一路往下，伸出舌尖在锁骨上舔舐，又收紧了握着两人已经完全硬起来的性器的手，连续的刺激让威廉差点要叫出声。  
“很少能看到这里……你总是把自己包得严严实实的。”  
这倒是实话。如果没有出门的必要，古鲁瓦尔多就会褪去平日里的武装，简简单单的一件十字图案衬衣，一条平时习惯穿着的长裤，一双老旧但是柔软舒适的靴子，仅此而已；但威廉似乎只要在自己房间以外的任何地方，无论何时他都是那身装束，可能也就在气温较热时偶尔脱下外套。他也曾经被圣女之子调侃过，是不是连睡觉的时候也不会换一身轻便的衣服，随时能跳起来应战，他看起来实在是没有任何破绽，圣女之子甚至跟他开玩笑，总有一天要他脱掉这一身过度束缚的军服，当做是给他自己喘一口气的机会。  
这样“没有破绽”的威廉•库鲁托，此时几乎是毫无保留地把自己的胸口暴露给了古鲁瓦尔多。  
威廉不自觉地挺起自己的胸膛和腰，抓乱了缠在手里的头发，吃痛的古鲁瓦尔多停了下来，挣扎着重新抬起头：“库鲁托？”  
“唔……？”  
“难受吗？”他稍微松了松手，话音里却带着笑意。  
“……殿下你……总是在奇怪的情况下话特别多。”  
简直就像是在欲擒故纵。威廉甚至觉得古鲁瓦尔多就是在这么盘算的，那就不要过多地被他牵着走好了。他抓住古鲁瓦尔多的手重新握紧，这举动太过突然，此刻最为敏感的下身受到了这样猛烈的触碰让两个人都倒吸了一口气。威廉像是豁出去了一般，抓住古鲁瓦尔多的手想要继续，而对方却用指腹按住了他那性器的顶端，或轻或重的揉搓让威廉双膝发软，仿佛有一阵电流从尾椎迅速爬上大脑皮层，快感瞬间炸开，他用仅剩的理智压抑着即将涌出的叫喊声，努力让自己紧靠门板而不是失去平衡摔倒在地。  
这样不难受才怪。威廉这么想着，将自己的头抵在古鲁瓦尔多的额头上，想用这种方式表达自己的抗议，奈何自己的手却不受控制无法用力，到头来还是被牵制住了。  
“殿下，你——”  
突然房间便亮堂起来，应该是工程师们终于让馆内恢复了电力。也许先前他们两人进房时一个不留神蹭到了门边的开关，通电以后灯便自己亮了。光线让长期处在昏暗环境的威廉不禁眯起了眼，等他适应过来后睁开眼睛，却清清楚楚看到了他们手里沾满粘液的性器，他差点跳起来，却也因为直接的视觉冲击放大了脑内的愉悦感。  
“不行——这样还不够……”  
威廉的理性一瞬间崩断，手指使劲抓着古鲁瓦尔多的手背，以此催促他再快一些，噎在喉咙里的呻吟也慢慢漏出。古鲁瓦尔多也没有了先前的从容，手的动作越来越没有规律可言，他张嘴想要调整被打乱的呼吸，最后还是对准威廉的唇咬了过去。唇齿碰撞的那一刻威廉猛地一抖，而古鲁瓦尔多也停了下来，用力吮了他的下唇后退开了一些，大口喘着气。  
“……”  
眼前的状况令威廉觉得非常不妙。威廉身上的衣物只有被揪出来的起皱，可古鲁瓦尔多腹部的布料却挂着他们射出的浊白色体液，这对威廉来说糟糕极了。  
“抱、抱歉！我这就给你——”  
“去那边躺着吧。”古鲁瓦尔多用干净的那只手扶着威廉，带他到床边让他坐下，然后一边脱下上衣一边朝浴室走去。  
自己的心思被猜个正着，威廉只好放弃要给他洗干净衣物的念头，转移了话题：“殿下刚才是怎么认出我来的……？”  
浴室里传来有些嘶哑的回答：“气味。”  
“气味？”威廉下意识转过头闻了闻自己，没有闻到什么特别的味道——现在除了精液留下的腥味以外，确实是没有其他明显的气味了。古鲁瓦尔多大概是犹豫了一下：“……看起来是只有我知道了。”  
他刚刚是不是笑了？他笑了吧？  
回想之前被抱住的情形，再加上他所说的、自己却并没有闻到的所谓“气味”，威廉忍不住脱口而出：“真的很像猫科猛兽啊……”  
快感退潮后取而代之的是无法抵挡的疲倦感，顾不上太多的威廉向后一倒，躺在柔软的床铺上渐渐有了睡意。

 

“你说像什么？”  
古鲁瓦尔多把上衣丢进洗衣篮里，洗好了手才反应过来门外那喃喃的声音说的是什么，但他走出浴室却发现威廉已经睡了过去，衣襟大开，一副毫无设防的模样。他无声坐在威廉身旁，向他伸出了手——刚刚的情欲余韵还在，只要稍微再点个火，随时可以重新烧起来，如果他愿意的话，现在就把刚才的事情继续下去也不是不可以，就算把人弄醒了也不碍事。  
但他只是将威廉的睡姿调整了一番，而威廉只是在睡梦里皱了皱眉，之后表情便完全放松了下来。古鲁瓦尔多给他理了理有些凌乱的头发，捞过枕头在旁边也躺了下来，捏着威廉的手在他手背上轻柔抚摸着。  
还不是时候……我还可以等。  
他没有关灯，之前那昏暗的时段已经足够长久了。古鲁瓦尔多静静看着橘黄色灯光下威廉的睡脸，直到自己也沉睡过去。

 

Fin.


End file.
